<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Peachy by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476431">Just Peachy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, ventfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that I love all the Sides, and this does not reflect my opinions on them at all. I just needed a good way to get rid of some pent up emotion, and writing always helps me do that.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Peachy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that I love all the Sides, and this does not reflect my opinions on them at all. I just needed a good way to get rid of some pent up emotion, and writing always helps me do that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Virge?" </em> <br/><br/><em>There was a quiet sniffle on the other side of the door. Remus slumped against it, resting the back of his head on the wood. He knew Virgil was mirroring his position on the other side. </em> <br/><br/><em>"V, you ok?" </em> <br/><br/><em>Another sniffle, though this one sounded more angry than sad. </em> <br/><br/><em>"Yep. Just peachy." </em> <br/><br/><em>Remus sighed. He wished this was the first time this had happened. But it wasn't. Over the course of the past year, Virgil had somehow gotten it in his head that the Lights would listen to reason if he tried hard enough. That they would suddenly stop seeing Anxiety, but see Caution instead. Fight or flight, something to embrace, rather than fear.</em></p>
<p><em>Of course, he would come back home, disappointed every time, new wounds inflicted, old torn open ruthlessly. Then he would sit, in the living room, if he and Jan were lucky, where he could be seen, comforted. They weren't lucky very often. </em> <br/><br/><em>"You wanna talk about it?" </em> <br/><br/><em>A shuddering sigh, then silence. Remus was ready to sit back, spend another thirty minutes in silence, until Virgil chased him off, or Jan forced him to leave, but Virgil spoke up quietly. </em> <br/><br/><em>"Your brother called me a villain again." </em> <br/><br/><em>Remus growled under his breath. Roman. He should've known. Roman could never hold his tongue, though Remus doubted he tried. </em> <br/><br/><em>He slid his fingers under the door as far as they would go, grappling for Virgil's. Soon enough, he felt cold fingers brush against his own. </em> <br/><br/>"-And then he said that he would kill you, if he had the chance!" <br/><br/>Remus was ripped away from the, once fond, memory at the sound of Virgil's voice. The statement was subsequently followed by raucous laughter that made his stomach turn. Inky black blinded him temporarily, and Remus found himself wishing it was permanent. Then, at least, he wouldn't have to look at Virgil's face anymore. <br/><br/>He dropped the bouquet of black roses by the door, sinking out instantly. He didn't need to wish Virgil happy birthday anyway. <br/><br/>Remus rose up in the Dark Side Commons. Janus was sitting at the counter, human eye puffy and red rimmed. Most definitely not the first time he'd cried that day, Remus knew. He hated what Virgil had done to them, what Virgil had turned them into. <br/><br/>Janus' head snapped up at the movement, and he wiped tears away. Remus wasn't sure why he even bothered anymore. <br/><br/>"You ok, Remus?" <br/><br/>Remus stormed past, heading straight for his room. He slammed the door shut, sliding against it in a pathetic mockery of the way he sat with Virgil, all those years ago. Darkness filled his vision again, and Remus let the tears run, this time. <br/><br/>"Yep," he whispered. <br/><br/>"Just peachy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>